


The Sunlight in my Life

by comfortfool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanon, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Karasuno, M/M, Manga & Anime, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sweet, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortfool/pseuds/comfortfool
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Shoyo Hinata got into a small fight but somehow this fight starts to change their lives, they work on their relationship and things don't end up how they planned.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Sunlight in my Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in the works, just wanted to put what me and my cousin have so far out there. It will be updated daily!

“You’ve gotta be joking Tanaka.” Daichi spoke as he began to place the volleyballs away in the carts with the help of Sugawara.

“I’m not joking at all, I'm dead serious man! They literally almost scared Yachi to death, she was horrified from seeing those two idiots fight! I swear, sometimes you guys have to keep a close eye on them,” Tanaka hissed at the two third years facing him. 

“There would be no need for us to keep our eyes on them. Aren’t you and Noya super close to them? Are you two not making sure they don’t start a rumble?” Sugawara whispered as he soon turned away to pick up the remaining balls from the floor. 

“A rumble? Suga seriously, they both punched each other, like really hard my man!” Tanaka huffed. 

“Don’t call me that, but that pretty much is the explanation of a rumble- but I guess if you really are that worried about the two of them,” Sugawara turned his attention back to the clearly upset Tanaka. “I guess Daichi and me can speak to them about it, or if you and Noya wanna do it. Be my guest,” He said with a smile.

Tanaka bowed down his head in gratitude, “Thanks guys, but please talk to Hinata more about the problem. I feel like he got the worst end of the fight. It was all because Kageyama no longer wanted to toss to him.” 

Sugawara and Daichi nodded their heads in agreement. “If they don’t listen, I’ll get the coach involved in the situation,” Daichi offered as he threw the last ball into the cart. 

The following days of practice included glares from both Kageyama and Hinata. It was clear that neither Suga or Daichi spoke to them. So, Tanaka took matters into his own hands, with the help of Nishinoya.  
On Friday right after practice, Tanaka mentioned cleaning up the gym with Noya along with both Kageyama and Hinata without their consent. Once everyone had left, the group was in the middle of getting the cleaning supplies, there was silence and since Noya couldn’t handle it, therefore he broke the ice. 

“Okay, you two speak to each other. Ready? Three, two, one, go!” Noya commanded the two first years to do it. 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, while Kageyama did the same. They both kept quiet, until Tanaka eventually spoke up, “Okay, you two need to talk it out. Like as soon as possible.” 

“I’m not in the mood to talk to jerks right now,” Hinata retorted, and stuck out his tongue at Kageyama. 

“Stop being so childish and immature, dumbass, it’s pissing me off!” Kageyama groused, mirroring Hinata’s movements.

“Both of you stop being immature and just make up already!” Tanaka bleated, interrupting the feud between the two boys. “We’re all going to spend the entire night here if you both don’t start talking!”

It took the boys a while to stop being childish, Hinata eventually started the conversation. “Why didn’t you want to toss the ball towards me all those days ago, Kageyama? Go on, say it again so Noya and Tanaka can hear it,” Hinata said with a grimace. 

“Like I said, I'll toss to anyone who is essential to winning and you aren’t one of them,” Kageyama snapped, brushing his hair back. 

“I am!” Hinata bellowed. “I am one, Kageyama! I will always be one!” 

Kageyama sighed, knowing Hinata, there wouldn’t be a way to convince him otherwise. “You really are a pain in the ass. I hope you know that! You always keep complaining until you get your way, and you make sure of that,” Kageyama snarled. 

”That’s the point!” Hinata smirked as he threw his arms up in the air. “Sorry for pissing you off ‘the all mighty king’! ” He condemned with a smug look on his face.

Kageyama gave off a solemn expression, this was unexpected, that was something Tsukishima would’ve said but not Hinata.

The two first years soon began to yell at each other once again, countless curse words were shot from them as both Tanaka and Nishinoya stood there, sighing while spectating this intense situation.

Tanaka was about to scream at them before Nishinoya cut him off, “We should just start cleaning up Tanaka, maybe they’ll both stop if we leave some volleyballs behind for them to play with.” Tanaka nodded with an exasperated and irritated look on his face.

After several minutes of arguing, both Kageyama and Hinata passed by as if this conflict had never existed, aside from Hinata throwing a few volleyballs at the back of Kageyama’s head. 

Once the group had finished cleaning up the gym, both Kageyama and Hinata offered to stay behind in order to pick up the volleyballs left behind from them. 

“Hey dumbass,” Kageyama called out to Hinata. 

“What did I do now Kageyama?” Hinata said as he looked over.

“Let me toss to you?” Kageyama offered as he held up the last volleyball that needed to be put away.

Hinata beamed, “Heck yeah you can Kageyama! You know how much I love it when you toss it to me!” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the other, “Whatever, come on!” He spoke, walking towards the left side of the net. 

Watching Hinata run up towards the middle of the net, soon jumping up and getting ready to hit the ball, “Don’t miss the ball this time, dumbass!”

With Kageyama’s words of encouragement, Hinata concentrated on the ball heading towards him. His focus paid off, he used all his strength as he jumped and hit a straight spike, exactly what he aimed for. 

Once they had found out Hinata hadn’t missed the ball, they both grinned for the success.  
“You finally did something right for once dumbass!” 

”Finally? Hey! At least I didn’t miss the ball. Did you hear it?! It went ‘boom!’ once it hit the floor!”

“I heard it, but that still doesn’t mean you're good at it.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment? Or was it just supposed to be flat out rude?”

“Neither!”

“I’ll take it as a compliment then!”

“Wow, you really are a idiot.”

“Hey!”

Once more the two boys began to fight, over nothing truly important. It took them about twenty minutes to end the fight, and they soon decided to actually clean up the gym. Right after the gym was nice and clean, both Kageyama and Hinata began to walk as they spoke.

“You should really learn how to be nicer to me, Kageyama.” 

”Nicer? I am nice to you dumbass!”

“Then don’t call me dumbass!”

“I’ll call you whatever I want!”

“Right, right. Anyways I’ll be heading home now, so if you really need me just send me a message.”

“I don’t care, I don’t really need to contact you anyways.” 

“Whatever you say Kageyama! Later!” 

Hinata waved at him and went off on his bike home. Kageyama stared at him as he went off, “You really are a dumbass,” He muttered under his breath as he began to walk home. He began to think about school work and volleyball, but there was one thing that wasn’t able to escape his mind. 

It was Shoyo Hinata. Was it that smile of his? Or was it just his personality? Kageyama didn’t know nor did he wanna know. He wanted to deny the fact that he had a crush on a person who annoyed and irritated him the most.

It was the weekend and Kageyama still had no clue on what he wanted to do at all. 

_Should I call Hinata to see if he wants to come over? No, I'll just be annoying him if I do._

_..._

_He really wouldn’t mind...plus we are good friends. Maybe I could invite him to play volleyball with me, he would say yes for sure._

Still debating on what he could do with Hinata, he took a huge sigh before opening up his phone, searching for Hinata’s contact.

After he found his contact, he hesitated a bit before pressing the call icon.

The other line picked up right after the first ring.

“Hello! This is Hinata Shoyo speaking.”

“Don’t talk like that to me. You know it’s just me Kageyama.”

“Oh Kageyama! Need anything from me?”

_Simple Kageyama, just tell him you want to hang out._

“Are you busy?”

“Like right at the moment, or in a couple of hours?”

“Like right now.”

“Oh yeah. I’m studying for our test on Monday.”

_That’s right. I needed to remember about our test, not Hinata._

“Why on a Saturday?”

“I wanted a head start, plus I'm gonna be studying tomorrow as well.”

“Oh. Sorry for bothering you then, maybe if you have a break we can?”

“That sounds fine, the most I can do is a call if you are okay with that.”

_Damn it, I wanted to see him in person. I wanna see that smile of his._

“It works for me.”

“Great! Give me like around..thirty minutes..”

“Got it. Uhm- I’ll call you later.”

“Yup! Bye Kageyama!”

The other line hung up.

_What can I do while I wait? Maybe take a quick nap?_

Kageyama threw his phone aside on a pillow before flopping down on the bed.

It seemed like forever while he waited for Hinata’s call. He just wanted to hear his voice once more, it gave him butterflies in his stomach along with the other boy’s smile. As much as he wanted to deny having any romantic feelings for Hinata, he wasn’t able too. It was like he fell in love at first sight. Kageyama was amazed by Hinata’s jumps, hits and just everything about Hinata made Kageyama amazed. 

After ten minutes or so, there was a vibration coming from his phone. Lighting up with Hinata’s contact and all.

_Shit-_

He leaned over and reached for the phone on the pillow, picking up immediately. 

“Hinata! You called so qui-”

“Kageyama! Come help me study please, I’m really confused..”

_Just by hearing his voice, I swear my heart just skipped a beat._

“Confused?”

“Yes. Very much Confused! These problems are really hard and you're really smart..so I just thought we could study together.”

“I don’t mind.”

_Why am I feeling all mushy inside?_

“Thank you Kageyama! I owe you big time.”

“You do for sure, how dumb are you that you need my help?!”

_Was I too harsh on him?_

“You suck Kageyama! I’m very smart, I just want you to check my answers since you are very smart!”

_No, I wasn’t harsh at all._

“Whatever, I’ll be over in around forty minutes.”

“Got it, see you then!”

“Right!”

As Kageyama hung up, he quickly began stuffing his school notes along with supplies in his school bag. Once everything was packed and ready, he walked out of his bedroom.  
He passed by his older sister Miwa sleeping down on the couch before he decided to write a tiny note to her, explaining where he would be.

The walk to Hinata’s house didn’t take long, it seemed faster than often, maybe it was because of Kageyama’s excitement. It was clear that he was giddy, he was even skipping his way there.  
In only fifteen minutes, he was right in front of Hinata’s front door.

_What if I can’t focus..because i’m too busy thinking about this little stupid crush. And his smile, what do I do if I zone out thinking about it? I should just head home. No. I promised to help him._

Kageyama hesitated to knock the door, but suddenly the door opened before he was able to knock.

Expecting Hinata to open the door, it was instead Natsu, his little sister

“Natsu right...I’m a friend of your brother. My name is Kageyama Tobio, I’m here to help him study.”

Natsu didn’t say anything but opened the door wider, allowing Kageyama to walk inside. 

She pointed at Shoyo’s bedroom while Kageyama bowed his head down, saying thanks to her.

Kageyama felt his heart drop right before he knocked on the bedroom door.

_Oh god, what if he yells at me just out of nowhere?_

Hinata opened the door, thinking it was Natsu. “Natsu I already told you I can’t play right n- Oh!  
Kageyama!” He smiled brightly at the sight of Kageyama standing in front of him. 

_There it was. The smile I love._

“You got here quickly. Are you like a superhero or something?”

“No, I was just ready to help you study I guess.”

Hinata opened his door and pulled Kageyama inside his bedroom, being impatient as ever. 

_Did he just pull my arm? He touched me!_

“Sorry for the mess, you can sit down on the bed with my school supplies.” Hinata pointed at the bed wearing Kageyama’s favorite smile.

“Got it. Oh, I also brought some of my own.” Kageyama placed his bag down, pouring all of his items down on the bed. “It’s not much but I guess a few of my notes should help.”

Hinata clapped his hands in excitement. “Great! Let’s get started, do you want anything to drink while we work? My family bought those drinks you like, if you want one. We bought them for Natsu.” 

“Yeah, sure.”

“You got it, I’ll be right back then.” He replied as soon he disappeared from the room. 

_I should focus on helping him, more than focusing on Hinata. But I can’t get over that smile of his. It warms me up inside. I’m so confused. I don’t even understand my own emotions. I can’t like Hinata, we’re both boys..that’s just different._

“Alright here we are!” He returned with boxes, handing one over to Kageyama. “I’ve been drinking some too! I thought they would be gross, but they’re pretty good.”

“Well of course they are good dumbass.”

“Whatever, stop being so rude and let’s work.”

“Okay.”

“Oh my god...I'm so confused Kageyama!” 

_It’s been twenty minutes and all I’ve done is yell at Hinata for getting his questions wrong._

“Well maybe if you actually paid attention you wouldn’t be confused at all!”

“I am paying attention! You’re just a bad teacher.” 

“Don’t blame this on me dumbass!” 

Hinata groaned as he began to clean up the mess left behind from the boxes of yoghurt. “You’ve drank around seven so far...yet you still can’t help me!” 

“I am helping you!” 

_I’ve been helping him, he’s just not paying attention._

“Let’s try this problem again dumbass, watch how I solve it first...” 

“Oh, wow! That makes so much more sense! I just need to keep paying more attention to you.” 

_That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time._

“Yeah, one problem down. You still need forty more.” 

“What!? I’m already so tired...let’s take a snack break, that sounds fun.”

“No.” 

“But Kageyama- it’s only fitting if we do.” 

_What an idiot._

“No, I already said no. We need to finish this first before you try doing any funny business by slacking off.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll have a snack break after twenty questions.” 

“Hinata!” 

“Heh! I was kidding, how about...thirty questions?” 

_He just wants excuses to skip out on the work. No wonder he’s doing bad in class._

“No, just wait until we’re done with the whole damn thing!” 

“Fine! Let’s just get this over with quickly...I wanna do good on a test for once.”

“You are so dumb, don’t you always get good grades on the tests?” 

“I mean...not much but- well actually. Yeah, my grades on tests are really bad.” 

“Oh? I mean mine aren’t perfect too. Sometimes I fail, well most times I do fail.” 

“You? You fail your tests, Kageyama?!” 

“Yes? What’s wrong with that?”

“How? You’re really smart! Well, maybe just while playing volleyball...” 

_What did he say?_

“I guess it’s just my strategies.” 

“That’s still really cool though!” Hinata replied, ending this conversation. “Anyways...we should start working.”

_I don’t wanna. I wanna keep talking to you._

“Right, like I said you still have around forty questions left.”

It took both of the boys to at least get half-way there before Hinata began to grow hungry. He was impatient for sure, but not to the point where he would be begging for a break. 

“Can we please take a break Kageyama...I’m starving here!” Hinata complained. He was being dramatic, it seemed like he wanted some sort of attention from Kageyama.

Kageyama shook his head and flicked Hinata’s forehead with his fingers.

A small ‘ow’ came from Hinata as he rubbed the area Kageyama had hit him in. “Okay, that doesn’t mean you can hit me. That hurt...” 

_Apologize to him._

“Well you deserved it.”

_Stop. Apologize._

“Ow, you saying that hurt worse than the slap.”

_Quit making him feel bad._

“I’m so sorry for flicking you Hinata!”

Hinata soon went silent, it was weird for Kageyama to apologize for something. “Did you just apologize? Are you okay? You rarely apologize for anything.” 

_Tell him how confused you are._

“No! I’m okay, don’t worry about me..let’s just continue to focus and finish these questions we have left.” Kageyama pointed at a question on the paper. “Answer question thirty four! If you can do six more...we’ll take a break because we’ll be finished.”

Hinata gave a slight nod, but he was sure something was worrying Kageyama. “Kageyama? You can tell me if something’s wrong, we’re friends remember? You’re acting different than usual.” 

_Tell him now._

“I’m fine, I’m just thinking about a lot of things right now. To be honest, I’m a little confused..there’s this-.” 

_Don’t say boy, say girl._

“There’s this girl I like..and my feelings are going all over the place. I’m so confused...” 

Hinata’s eyes widened at the words coming out of Kageyama’s mouth. A girl? That’s just a crush dummy. Have you seriously never had a crush?” 

Kageyama shook his head. “I don’t have time for stupid crushes dumbass. I’m focused on volleyball.” 

_That’s a big lie. A really big lie._

“Well if you want my advice...just tell her how you feel about her. I’m sure she’ll be lucky and happy with you. I’m sure you can also ask your sister to help you out with this, maybe ask her how to ask someone out? I’m not too good with this, I've never been in a relationship with anyone.” 

_I wanna tell you, so bad._

“Right, got it.”

“How long have you even liked this girl? Was it a cliché love story where she let you borrow her pen and your hands touched?”

“N-no! It was more like when our eyes first met. Like love at first sight I guess, although after I yelled at her, I didn’t mean it in a rude way. I just wanted answers.”

“Oh? I see. Can you tell me how she looks?” 

_Don’t say the hair color. That’ll give it away._

“She has magical orange hair, along with marvelous brown eyes.”

“Whoa, she sounds like a female version of me!” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Does she play volleyball like I do?” 

“No. She does play a sport though.”

“What sport? Basketball? Softball?”

“Tennis, she plays tennis.”

“Ew, how boring!”

“Hey! Don’t say that.”

“Too bad, I just did.”

“Whatever, stop stalling, you're using this as an excuse to miss out on the questions you have left. Here, let’s just answer six more like I said.” 

“Fine, fine. Once we get our snack break you’ll be able to talk about your princess or whatever.”

“Oh my god, it’s just a little crush. Calm down.”

“Mhm, sure, now come on weren’t you just saying we should finish this?” 

“Shut up, now can you answer this question please?”

Hinata nods his head in agreement as he begins to write down multiple answers at once.

_He looks so smart like that, it feels wrong to actually just see him outside of volleyball._

“Whew! Finally, we’re finished with all the questions Kageyama!”

“Good job, I guess.” 

“Good job? You were helping me most of the time so good job for you!” Hinata took a hold of Kageyama’s hands with his own, with a smile, “Thank you.” 

_He- He just touched my hands with his own._

Kageyama pulled his hands back, not being able to handle anything that was happening at the moment.

Hinata tilted his head in confusion, “Are you okay? You really are acting weird right now,” he inquired.

“I’m fine, I was just really focused on our work.” 

“Our work? That’s strange. You just came over to help me finish it. Or did you come over for something else?”

_Don’t say it._

“Well actually, I just really wanted to see you, plus that smile of yours.”

“My smile? What about it? Did you come over to say there’s food stuck in it or something like that?” Hinata asked, folding his arms.

“Well, no. Nothing is wrong with your smile! It’s just- I just- well, it’s hard to explain honestly, I just wanna tell you about something.”

“Oh. Is it about that girl you like? I don’t care at all that you like someone, that’s actually so cool! I thought you were some sort of angry robot who didn’t have any feelings besides anger.” 

“Well..” Kageyama’s face began to grow flustered as he grew red. “I- I just wanted to see your smile, it’s really nice you know?”

“It might be. Wait, why is your face red all of a sudden? Did you just get a fever? Is that even possible?” Hinata lifted his hand up, placing it on Kageyama’s forehead. “You don’t seem to even be hot right now..are you blushing?!”

_Just say it!_

Panicking, Kageyama immediately slapped Hinata’s hand away. “You! I’m blushing at you because I have a crush on you. All those details I gave you about a random girl, half of it was true. Like the color of your hair and your eyes as well. It was always you dumbass. When we met all the way back in middle school, I was dazzled by you. Everything about you was so amazing. I- I like you Hinata Shoyo.”

Hinata just sat there in a silence, looking down at the hand Kageyama had slapped away. “You like me? Like in a friend way? Or- Oh Wait...That way?!”

“Yes that way! I like you, more than friends. I wanna hold your hand, I wanna walk and talk with you. I wanna date you dumbass.” 

“Date me..? Like go out together? Not just volleyball and school right?”

“Yes, like go out together.”

“I-I’m gonna ask you to leave please Kageyama.”

Did I say too much?

“Right, I know it’s a lot to take inside. Sorry for putting so much pressure on you,” Kageyama muttered, as he stood up as he packed his school supplies in his bag. Walking out of the bedroom in silence as he walked to Hinata’s front door. He was approached by Natsu, who handed him another box of yoghurt. 

“This is for you! Stay safe as you walk home, Shoyo would be upset if something happened to you!” She spoke as she walked off towards her own bedroom.

Kageyama’s walk home was filled with tears and shaking, he didn’t accept the fact he had just been rejected by Hinata. He just wanted to be home. 

“Oh. Welcome back Tobio, I made dinner for us. You can go get it, it’s on the table.” Miwa said as she greeted Tobio at the door.

Nothing was said from Tobio as he just walked into his bedroom, locking himself inside.  
He pulled out his phone and began to text Hinata, spamming him with a few apologies. 

_Of course he’s not gonna reply, he’s probably going to leave me on read._

_How long was I at his house?_

_I see the sun but is it setting?_

He threw his phone aside on a pile of clothes on the floor as he sat down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling with a sigh.

_At least I'm not crying anymore, but some sleep would be nice for sure._

He moved to his side, pulling a blanket up to his chest before closing his eyes.

Hinata: (8:25 p.m)  
[Did you mean everything you said Kageyama?]

Kageyama’s heart fell as he saw the message appear on his phone, he was just trying to heal it.

Kageyama: (8:27)  
[I did, for sure.]

Hinata: (8:27)  
[Oh. SO YOU WEREN’T LIKE JOKING WITH ME?!]

Kageyama: (8:28)  
[No? I wasn’t joking at all.]

Hinata: (8:28)  
[I’ve never been in a relationship, how would it work?]

_Wait, does he actually want to be in a relationship?  
With me?!_

Kageyama: (8:30)  
[I’m not sure, I guess couples do romantic things? I’ve never been in a relationship either.]

There wasn’t a reply for a while, Kageyama stared at his phone as he patiently waited for a response.

Until there was a ring.

Hinata: (8:35)  
[Should we be a couple Kageyama?]

There it was, the moment Kageyama was hoping and waiting for.

_What do I say? It’s all happening so quickly and I-I just don’t know._ _I do wanna be with him but at the same time, I don’t know if he wants to be with me._

Kageyama: (8:40)  
[What do you wish for?]

Hinata: (8:40)  
[I don’t know, but I’ll be honest with you right now. I like you too, it just took me a while to understand what my emotions meant. Why do you think I kicked you out? I was on the verge of going on spheric giggles because of your confession. I just needed to process everything.]

_He likes me too._

Kageyama: (8:43)  
[Oh, that makes sense.]

Hinata: (8:43)  
[So..do you wanna be my boyfriend Kags? :)]

Kageyama: (8:44)  
[No.]

_Wait, did that hurt his feelings?_ _Damn it. I shouldn’t have done that._ _I want it to happen in person. Not over a text._ _Just like that, there wasn’t a reply from Hinata at all._

The next days of school weren’t easy on Kageyama at all. All he could think about was how he completely rejected him. Even so, when he tried to approach Hinata, he would ignore him and run away, he was avoiding him.

A typical day of practice wasn’t typical at all, Hinata didn’t even want a toss from Kageyama, he asked Sugawara instead. While a practice match was in motion, Hinata asked Coach Ukai if he could switch out and go on the team opposite of Kageyama’s. Coach Ukai granted his request.  
Kageyama’s team was defeated quickly, due to his mind out of focus. 

“Oh, I can stay behind to clean up, I don’t mind at all,” Kageyama spoke out as he noticed the team taking out the cleaning supplies. 

“Are you sure? I can stay behind to help you out if you want me too,” Sugawara suggested as he walked towards the first year.

“No, I can do this. You guys go ahead and have a great night,” Kageyama said with a slight smile, walking towards the sweeper in order to wipe the floors first.

The rest of the team walked out, all were surprised and baffled on why Kageyama was staying behind just to clean. Hinata was the last one to exit the gym.  
He stood at the doorway, watching Kageyama’s every movement. 

“You know it takes at least two people to put the net away, right Kageyama?”

_There it was._

_The first time he’s spoken to me since the confession._

“Well, of course I know that. I’m sure I can do it fine just by myself.” Kageyama muttered as he walked towards the net.

Hinata pouted his lips before he walked over towards the net, moving towards the left side. “I’ll take the left and you’ll take the right. Got it?” 

Kageyama didn’t seem too happy about Hinata wanting to help him and moved over to the left, standing beside Hinata’s side. “I said I don’t need help, dumbass,” He retorted. 

“And? I’m still gonna help you.” 

Hinata placed his hand on the side of the net, Kageyama quickly took hold of it. “I said I didn’t need any help, now just leave, okay?” He mumbled.

Hinata stood there while his face lit up at Kageyama’s movements.

“I-I wanna help you Kageyama!”

_Say it._

“Then become my boyfriend.”

“Huh?! Did you just-”

“I did.”

“I mean, I accept but can I still help you clean and stuff?!”

“Of course,” Kageyama beamed as he pulled his hand away with a smile and walked to the right side of the net. 

_Wait, what the hell just happened. Well, that was quick._

It took the new couple around forty or so minutes to finish cleaning up, along with them being the only ones there it was hard to work together.

The last thing that was needed was putting everything back in the closet. 

“Kageyama? Can you help me close the closet?” Hinata inquired as he pushed his hands on the closet doors.

Kageyama looked over as he placed volleyballs into a cart. “You can’t do it yourself? It really shouldn’t be that hard dumbass,” he snorted. 

“Well...” Hinata sighed, and pointed at the brooms along with other supplies that are on the verge of falling.

“You didn’t put them in the places they belong?! Did you just throw them inside without looking?!” Kageyama criticized, he ran over to Hinata who was fighting the supplies.

“Sorry! I wanted to do it all by myself!”

As Kageyama pushed the supplies back away, Hinata shut the closet door. Once everything was done, endless giggles came from Hinata. “Why the hell are you laughing at this?!” He shouted at the laughing Hinata.

“I don’t even know myself! It’s just really funny!” Hinata chuckled.

“It really isn’t! Now, come on, I know how long it takes you to bike up that mountain,” Kageyama said, walking to the front doors of the gym. “Turn off the lights, I’ll be waiting for you outside,” he denoted. Soon after, he had walked out of the gym and felt a cold breeze pass by him.

Around fifteen minutes or so, Hinata came out of the gym with a smile before he shivered at the cold weather. “Whoa! It sure is cold outside Kageyama!”

Turning his attention to the shivering Hinata, Kageyama took off his jacket and wrapped it around the other boy’s shoulders. “Wear it...it’ll keep you warm for a bit on your way home.”

Hinata looked at Kageyama’s jacket on him, pulling it down to make himself warmer. “But, don’t you need your jacket? You’ll be cold for sure!” he declared. 

“I’ll be fine dumbass, this is just something couples do...I’ve seen it happen in a few movies I watch with my sister,” Kageyama muttered, slowly turning red.

“Oh? I didn’t know...well, thank you!” Hinata turned to Kageyama, facing him with a smile.

A faint blush showed up on Kageyama’s face as he watched Hinata smile. “Yeah, yeah...whatever. It’s nothing.”

“So, should I borrow your jacket for now on or do I get to keep it?!”

“I never said you can keep it. The most you can have it for is a week, I still need my jacket sometimes dumbass. Just don’t get anything on it, or I won’t toss to you forever.”

“Mhm! Got it. I’ll see you tomorrow new boyfriend!” 

_Oh, that’s right! We’re dating now._

“Right, see you tomorrow Hinata,” Kageyama said, already walking his way off.

“Call me, ‘new boyfriend’ like I called you!” Hinata demanded as he moved on his bike to match up beside the other.

“I don’t wanna, it’s too early for me to say anything like that. I rather wait at least a month for that, actually like three months sounds better. And ‘new boyfriend’ kind of sounds weird.”

“Hey! I’m saying it right now, you should be expecting the ‘L’ word soon!”

“Too quick. You should wait at least a year for that word.”

“Hm...how about after a few weeks we can call each other by our first names?”

“I could easily just call you Shoyo without waiting.”

“But then that sounds weird!”

“It really doesn’t.” 

“How about the next weekend we have, we’ll have a date! Unless we’re able to do one right after school...maybe like star gazing or something,” Shoyo yammered, beaming up with a smile, jumping up and down next to the clearly confused Kageyama.

“I mean, sure? I don’t really care.” 

“Great then! We’ll have a date tomorrow Tobio!”

“Wait. Tomorrow?! I never agreed to that!” 

“Too late! See you tomorrow, new boyfriend Tobio!” And just like that Shoyo disappeared on his bike, keeping his smile.

Tobio stood there, watching him leave while having an surprised/infuriated look on his face. Soon his expression turned into a smile. What was it about Shoyo that made him so happy? He just didn’t know, but he knew he was happy at least being around him and he didn’t want to ever change that. 

_I didn’t know that could’ve happened so quickly. Why did he say yes already? I know he likes me and all but, how. How does he like me? It makes me wonder if i’m being honest. It wasn’t too quick? Or maybe it was just a tad bit? Hell, I don’t even know myself._

Mainly everyday of school it seemed like Shoyo always wanted to be around Tobio. He wanted to stand beside him, he wanted to sit beside him, it was more like a tiny crush someone would have in grade school, but not to Shoyo. He wanted to hold Tobio’s hand all the time, even snatch it away when Tobio wasn’t looking. 

One particular day, Tobio was the one to take hold of Shoyo’s hand during a team meeting.

“Did you just- are you holding my hand Tobio?!” Shoyo said, his face flustered with a red shade.

“Yes, I did? Do you have a problem with it?” Tobio looked at Shoyo, with some sort of grin on his face.

Shoyo was unable to respond, he instead let out stutters of the words that wanted to come out. 

Of course Tobio began to laugh at it, which didn’t make Shoyo feel any better, instead tackling Tobio down with a hug. Snickers and gags came from different members of the team, the gagging was mainly coming from Tsukishima and Tadashi, while the other members laughed.

“Lovebirds! Enough fighting already.” One third year yelled at the two, it was Daichi.

After that yell both of the sweethearts pulled away from each other, still being angry at the other. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll try to control this dumbass more.” Tobio bowed his head down as an apology as Shoyo gasped, hurt by what the other had called him.

“Don’t call me a dumbass Tobio! I’m your own boyfriend!” 

“I call you that all the time.”

“Okay, but that’s still pretty rude if i’m being honest!” 

“What, your actually being honest for once?”

“I’m always honest Tobio!”

“Oh right, sorry must’ve forgotten about that.’’ Tobio snickered, covering his mouth as Shoyo punched his stomach. He held onto his stomach right after the rough punch, making a quiet groan. “That actually hurt- ow.”

Right after Shoyo’s tantrum was over, the practice began.

Almost everyday after practice ended both Tobio and Shoyo would offer to clean up the gym together, but in reality the couple would goof around most of the time. They would throw volleyballs in the others faces, go chasing for each other and so much more. Although they both agreed on their favorite thing, they both enjoyed putting their backs against the wall and sit right next to each other. It felt like the world just stopped for them to speak about their lives and everything.  
Although this particular day, Shoyo wanted to do exactly that and with his request to Tobio, the other boy could never deny.

Both of them were leaning on the wall, but Shoyo was a bit closer than ever and this time he was holding onto Tobio’s hand. “Hey Tobio? How about we go on a date tomorrow, it is a Saturday after all.”

Tobio turned his head aside, looking at the ginger right beside him. “Sure, I don’t see why not. How about a running date?”

“No you dummy, like an actual date. Where we can hold hands..and kiss, you know what i’m trying to say here?”

“We could do that on a running date though?” 

“Oh forget it, you’re hopeless I swear.”

The black haired gave a gentle smack on the other’s cheek. “You wanted a date, so you’ll get one.”

Shoyo sprung up from his sitting with a yelp, groaning after feeling the smack's sting. “You didn’t need to slap me! But fine..how about a little coffee date?”

“You don’t like coffee.”

“You can’t say that when I haven’t even tried it..”

“You won’t like coffee Shoyo.”

“Okay fine fine! How does a small park date sound?”

“Fine.” Tobio sighed as he rose up from his sitting, folding his arms. “What’s your plan though?”

Shoyo lifted his own hands up, making motions to symbolize the ‘plan’ for the date. “Okay so first- we need to meet up of course! Then right after we could walk around and hold hands. Ooh!- And if it gets cold you can give me your hood.”

“So, let me get this straight. Your plan only includes us walking?-”

“Exactly!” Shoyo jumped with some fake laughter but soon pouting. “Doesn’t sound like a good plan?”

Tobio was quick to shake his head. “I can plan it, hold on.” He spoke, walking towards his boyfriend to stand right next to him. “I was thinking maybe we practice for our upcoming games.”

“Tobio, that’s not really what a date is-” Shoyo placed his head on the other’s shoulder, smiling. “Let’s just hang out, okay? No volleyball at the moment, just the two of us together.”

“Hm, okay fine. Just this once but our next date has to be a practice one!”

“Okay okay, I don’t see why not.” Shoyo laughed, lifting his head up to glaze into Tobio’s eyes. “Hey, close your eyes okay?”

“No, i’m not closing my eyes.”

“Aw come on! For me Tobio please.” 

“Hmph, okay fine.” Tobio shut his eyes, not expecting much from Shoyo’s choices.

Shoyo took in a deep breath before leaning his lips closer to Tobio’s before gently touching his lips and kissing him. The two of them just had their first kiss and they were both lighting up with a bright blush on their faces. Tobio was the first one to pull away after about nine seconds. 

“I wasn’t expecting a kiss Shoyo! You should’ve asked me before just leaning in and doing it..” He mumbled out, having his arm up to cover his lips. 

“Well sorry- I should’ve asked instead of doing it without permission. Sorry Tobio!” Shoyo stood right in front of his boyfriend and bowed his head down as an apology. 

“Uh! It’s okay..just warn me next time before you just go in like nothing..”

“Was it your first kiss? Because it was mine!” 

“Yeah it was..why do you think I was so embarrassed by it?! We’ve only been dating for what? A month or three?”

Shoyo gave a nod, having a smile on his face. “Now that I think about it like that, i’ve been meaning to tell you something Tobio.” 

“Oh god, it better not be a long speech for me..we need to actually clean up.” Tobio demanded, now leaning on the closet door. 

“It’s simple really, I love you.”

_Did he just- What do I even say back in a situation like this?!_

“Hm? Oh, cool.” Tobio muttered out, sliding the door open to reach for a couple of brooms until feeling a harsh punch on the top of his head. With a scream and jump, he rubbed the area of the punch. “Shoyo? Why did you just punch me dumbass?!”

“Tobio! When someone says ‘I love you’ you need to say it back.” Shoyo informed, picking up a broom as he started to walk around the gym with it, sweeping anything he could that was on the floor. 

Tobio squinted his eyes while continuing to rub. “No thanks, how about we just finish up here and leave already. It’s getting really late.”

Shoyo didn’t have the chance to respond and instead just continued to sweep in silence. 

_So this is the boyfriend I have, it still needs some getting used too._

Currently on Saturday afternoon Tobio was outside the entrance of the park, waiting for Shoyo to show up and of course he would most likely show up late.

“Tobio! I’m sorry for running late!” A yell came out from the running Shoyo. He finally made it upfront, having trouble controlling his breathing. “I- Natsu wanted to ride with me on the bike, so I took her to Sugawara’s house without a warning..then I just had to bike back- I’m sorry for making you wait.” 

Without needing to say anything back Tobio was able to pull on the hood of Shoyo’s hoodie and pushed him forward. “Pull that ever again, you’ll be dead meat Shoyo. I had to wait at least for twenty minutes.” He complained to his boyfriend. “Now close your eyes so I can kiss your dumb face.” 

Instead of closing his eyes Shoyo just pushed his lips onto Tobio’s own, having a smile show up in the process.

A small noise came out of the two as they pulled away, both of them being red as tomatos. “Err- we should probably start walking around. I’m sure we can find a playground somewhere for you.” 

“Hey! I’m not a little kid Tobio..although a playground does sound nice now that I think about it.” 

“Same here, maybe I could push you on the swing or down the slide-“ There was a pull on Tobio’s hand from Shoyo’s own that interrupted his sentence. The pulling was a sign to start walking which they both agreed on.

They both started to walk at a slow pace as they talked about random things and held each other’s hands.

“Wait Tobio, you’ve never seen a sunrise from the top of a mountain? It’s so cool!” 

“I never really cared for it I guess? It’s just a sunrise so it’s not really a big deal.” 

“Hm..how about you come and sleepover with me! Since we’re dating now, we should have a lot to talk about. I’ll text my mom and you text your sister. How does that sound?!”

Tobio let a shrug come out as he sent a text to Miwa.

Tobio: (3:21 pm)   
[I’ll be staying over at Shoyo’s house if you don’t mind.]

Miwa: (3:21)   
[I’ll be working the for a while so that’s fine by me. You don’t need anything from home?]

Tobio: (3:22)   
[I have a key and Shoyo can bike me there so it doesn’t really matter]

Miwa: (3:24)   
[Got it, although this sleepover doesn’t mean you two can kiss and cuddle even if you guys are dating.] 

Tobio: (3:24)   
[We won’t.]

Miwa: (3:25)   
[Have fun then, don’t stay up late either. :)]

“She said yes, but you need to bike over to my house so I can pick up a few things.” 

“Oh, like clothing? You can just barrow some of mine.” 

“I don’t think that would work out well because of our height and body differences.” 

“You’re right there..ooh, look at the flowers!” Shoyo tugged on the sleeve of his boyfriend’s sweater, try to pull him into a small field of different colored flowers.

Tobio yelped at the pulling although followed and watched Shoyo gently jump into the field.

“Since when do they have flower fields in parks..Shoyo, how do they smell?” 

A small sniff came from Shoyo’s nose, having a bright pink flower up against his nose. “This one smells nice, like some sort of perfume or candle.”


End file.
